Movin' on Movin' back
by MelsGvardo
Summary: "I guess its time to move on. I just hope you're happy wherever you are, I love you Tori." -Andrè
1. Move on

**Woooohhh, finally posted. so yeah this is my first multy chap :D took me a lot of time to finally post but anyways here it is so don't be too harsh on me. **

**I wanna thank my beta SKRowling (go check her fics she is a genious!) for thaking the time to fix my horrible grammar (English is not my mother language -.-). Also I wanna dedicate this chapter to Irishgirl (Go check out Hearts a fire is brilliant!) who helped me man up and post lol. Finally the last dedication is for The Posse :) I love you guys! okay I'm done lol enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorios, but I do own a cute spongebob keychain :P**

* * *

"Hey Tor, can I talk to you for a sec?" Andrè asked his best friend Tori Vega.

The half-latina looked at him and smiled, "Sure" Tori got up from the red couch and led Andrè outside, it was a Friday night and the gang was already at the Vega's residence watching a movie. It was a tradition ever since Tori joined Hollywood Arts. Andrè, Cat, Robbie, Beck and Jade would spend their Friday nigth at Tori's sometimes playing cards, others watching a movie, or just talking and now that their years at HA had ended they continued with this tradition.

"So?" The younger Vega asked, a smile playing on her lips. Andrè smiled at her and keept walking until he reached Trina's car and leaned on the door. "I can't believe we finally did it," he drew his fist to the air in celebration. Tori chuckled lightly "Wooh!" Both friends started laughing really hard until tears fell out of the Latina's eyes.

"You're such a weirdo" she punched lightly the musician's arm, which earned another round of laugh.

After a couple of minutes their laughter died and they fell onto a comfortable silence. "So Julliard huh?" Tori said out of the blue.

The dark skinned boy smiled and nudged her with his elbow, "Yeah I know, I know. Seem so unbelievable. It feels like just yesterday I was telling my grandma how I wanted to go to Hollywood Arts and now I got a full scholarship to Julliard." He sighted, "Is gonna be hard you know, leave everyone." He turned so he was fully facing Tori now, "Specially you Tor. You'll be the one I'll miss the most." He said in a lower voice.

The first time he saw Tori Vega there was something about her that pulled him in, like a magnet. They got along really well and endured the torture that was Trina singing, but when she sang at the big showcase, there was something else.

*Flashback*

_**There she was, after being forced to replace her sister at the big showcase. The young brunette was wearing a fitted silver dress with pink sneakers. Andre looked at her an nodded, signaling her time to start. The half Latina started singing with a small voice full of worry that she might mess up her new friend's big opportunity. **_

_Here I am, Once again, feeling lost but now and then... _

_**Her nervousness was replaced by a look of determination, her moves became more intense and her voice was strong, inviting, it was addicting. **_

_I breathe it in, to let it go... _

_**She motioned the young musician to pick up the pace of the song, he obligued and then everything was about Tori Vega shinning...**_

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action .You never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. _

_Not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns all right. Cause you know if your live in your imagination tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination. _

_In my victory, just remember me when I make it shine._

_**The brunette finished her song and the crowd erupted with cheers. We went backstage and celebrated the moment. **_

_**When Eineker asked if she wanted to join Hollywood Arts she looked at him with her big brown eyes doubt was written all over them. Andre knew Tori was special and he had to show the world who Tori Vega was. The boy ran desesperately to the tech cart where an awkward blond kid stood, and began pulling on the curtain. **_

"_Hey this girl thinks she is not good enough to go to school here" he motioned to the shy brunette "What do you people think?" The crowd erupted in cheers, Andre smiled and looked at Tori who smiled and jumped to his arms "Okaay" _

*End of flashback*

The half Latina took a step closer to him and hugged the musician tightly. "I'll miss you too Dre, you're my best friend." Andre felt his heart break at the words of the brunette in his arms and he knew, it was now or never. "Tori... I love you"

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door, the 28-year-old man got up quickly and snatched the door open. "Dude, would you quit! I'll be down in a minute Rob" An eight year old green eyed kid stood with a bored expression in front of Andre, "Mom said you were going to take me to school cause she had a meeting early and dad is busy with Great Aunt Molly's will." Jayden Oliver jumped to Andre's bed and buried his face in one of the puffy pillows. "Can't we just like stay in and you can teach me how to write songs instead?"

The musician chuckled. "No can do little man, if your momma says I have to take you to school then I will."

The dark haired kid groaned, "You used to be cool uncle Dre." He sat up and watched The dark skinned man.

"Stop whining Jay, life is never about what you want. No matter how bad you want it, or how hard you work to get it." Andre snapped. "Life is about sucking it up, and dealing with whatever comes to you good or bad, just deal with it" He finished with a huff and opened his closet to look for something to wear.

Jayden got up and looked at the man in front of him. "You know what? Save it man, I'll walk to school so you can stay here whining about how life is unfair, and how hurt you are because of that chick."

Andre clenched his fist and bit his tounge to prevent himself from snapping at the child of his best friend. "Tell me about it kid, school must be by far the hardest thing ever isn't it?" Jayden looked at his godfather with an eyebrown raised, "No, no what is hard is to live under the shadow of a great model and actor as a father, or maybe an actress/screen writer and singer as a mother. Is that it Jayden Oliver?" Andre spat, he didn't mean to snap a the eight year old but Tori was a touchy subject for him and the fact that Jayden had mentioned her along with is last dream did not helped at all.

The black haired boy backed down a step but quickly recovered. "Oh look whose talking 'Mr. I –was-once-a-great-musician-but-now-I-work-at-my-best-friend's-restaurant.' You and I are way too different cause at least I'm trying to get noticed because of the things I do and not for who my parents are!" His cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink and his green eyes became watery. "You are my godfather, you were supposed to be like a second father to me. But instead look whose showing who about being someone in life" The green eyed boy turner around and walked outside.

Andre closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, Jayden was right, he was supposed to be an example for him. Beck choose him as his son's good father it wasn't something that you just flip a coin over it. Andre ran a hand through his dreads and let out a frustrated sight.

A white shirt and a light jacket over worn out jeans and a pair of old chucks are thrown on before he jogged down the stairs. "You were right" He said loudly taking a glass and making his way to the fridge, "I am a screw up" he poured orange juice on the glass. "And yeah I'm not acting like the grown up I should. I am supposed to guide you not the other way around" The former musician sat down at the island on the kitchen. "I'm sorry about about what I said about your parents."

Soft sniffles came form the back of the couch next of the kitchen door's "Wanna come out and have breakfast?" He asked softly. Another sniffle but no answer. "Come on little buddy, let's have waffles and I let you have a small cup of coffee just don't tell your momma cause then she will cut my dreads with her fancy scissors." A small giggle was heard, followed by a red puffy eyed Jayden "Come here buddy" Andre opened his arms and the boy ran to him and buried his face on his chest.

"Sorry uncle Dre" He said in between sobs.

"S'cool, now go upstairs and wash your face, I have to call your dad and ask him something." Jayden chuckled and ran to upstairs to clean up.

Andre smiled and picked up his pearphone dialing Becks number. "Hello?" He answered. "'sup man"

Andre got up and looked for his car's keys. "Nothing much, I'm just gonna taken Jayden for breakfast then school"

He struggled and walked around the living room. "Ah I see, did Jade call you before dropping Jay?"

Andre chuckled as he found Jaden standing at the top of the stairs dangling his car's keys. "Dude. we're talking about your scissor lovin' wife here."

Beck laughed, "Guess you're right. So breakfast? What happened, was Jayden showing his West snappy side or did he do something really good?" Andre locked up his house and made his way to his old car and smiled as he saw Jayden playing with the radio.

"Both..." He replied with a smile.

Jade Oliver was typing on her laptop furiously, ideas seemed to come one after the other and her fingers weren't fast enough to capture all of them. "Hey babe" A tall longhaired man stood at the door of Jade's office. The green-eyed woman groaned in response, "I come bearing coffee and some doughnuts for the talented writer/director." Beck chuckled at his wife's scold.

"Leave the coffe in its place, and shut the door on your way out." She answered not taking her eyes off the monitor.

"Awee come on Jade, Andre is gonna spend the afternoon with Jayden and I have nothing to do at work maybe... we can... you know..." He closed the distance leaving just the large brown desk in between them. "Get a little time for Jade and Beck. " He leaned in burying his face in Jade's hair. "Just the two of us" He went down and kissed her forehead. Jade groaned again and lifted her head capturing Beck's lips her hands instantly went to the black haired man and pulled him as close as her desk would let them.

"Jadeeeeeeyy!" An over happy voice broke them apart.

A short red haired woman stood at the door, she was wearing a light pink dress with light green patterns. Her browns eyes wide with surprise and fear at the sight of Jade's murderous looks. "Catherina Saphiro why are you here?" The green-eyed woman's voice was calm and full of frustration it made it sound more frightening.

"Well... You know..." She played with the script in her hands, "Dom had to go because his daughter wasn't feeling well..." Jade took a sip of her coffee and looked at her red haired best friend with a questioning eyebrown raised. "And we were wondering if..." She trailed off.

"Tell him and the rest of the cast to take the rest of the afternoon off." She said with a bored tone. A smirk playing on the corner of her lips.

"You as well, take those kids of yours out and enjoy the afternoon with them" Jade smirked. Cat squealed and jumped across the desk to envelop Jade on a bear hug. "Thank you Jadey!" Jade chuckled and hugged back her overly happy best friend.

Beck looked at his wife smiling as she was urging Cat outside of her office. He laughed at the small red haired woman who was talking even when she was being pushed out. "I thought you wanted to have Jade and Beck time. I even made everyone leave early."

Beck was brought back from his memory trip. "Sorry. I was just thinking." he struggled and took his wife's hand in his.

"What about?" The dark haired man smiled and kissed her forehead, "About you. How much I love you Jade."

The black haired woman smiled and shook her head. "You're such a sap Beckett."

Both chuckled, "yeah, yeah call me a sap but whose the one that writes a romantic comedy?"

* * *

"Daaaaad, the Saphiro's are here!" Jayden called as he opened the door.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" Robbie asked pushing up his glasses.

"Uh... Hi Mr. Saphiro." He greeted nerviously at the skinny man in front of him nervously.

"Mr.? Jayden how many times do I have to tell you to call me Uncle Robbie?" The green-eyed kid smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"Sorry Uh, Uncle Rob." There was a giggle from behind the brown haired man that made Jayden smile widely "Auntie Cat!" he exclaimed and pushed Robbie aside. "Jaaaydeeey!" Cat squealed and hugged her best friend's son.

"Well, that hurt" Robbie said looking at Jayden and Cat hugging and laughing.

"Were you expecting any less from my son Saphiro?" Jade's voice came from the kitchen.

The brunette man chuckled "He is Beck son's too" he struggled.

"Aunt Jadey!" A small ball of brown hair made her way to Jade's arms. "Hey Beautiful, woah someone's been eating too much." she chuckled at the tiny pout on Emma's round face.

"What that's mean?" she said crossing her small arms over her chest.

"She means that you're getting stronger by the day princess." Beck came from the kitchen taking Emma from the black haired woman, and kissing her soundly on the cheek.

"Hi Uncle Beck" Chris Saphiro said and held politely his tiny hand.

Beck went down on one knee and shook the brown haired kid's hand, "Hello Chris."

Cat giggled, "Hey guys is everybody here already, Robbie and I got news." Jade looked at her red haired friend, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"We're waiting for an mistery guest Jade invited and Andre." Beck answered.

"Cat can you help me check the brownies on the kitchen?" The black haired woman looked pointedly.

"I uh, okaaay?" She answered, Robbie sighted and looked at his wife sadly.

"Hey there Rob is everything okay?" Beck asked putting Emma down.

"No Cat asked me for the divorce" He let out a shaky breathe and falls back on the couch.

"What? Why?" Robbie looked at the surprised man next to him and smiled briefly

"I guess she is tired of trying, and this time she is serious I have never seen my Cat so furious in my whole life." Beck put a hand on the brown haired man's shoulder.

"Here you can have my pop, daddy but don't cry" Emma offered a cherry lollipop to her father.

Robbie took his five-year-old daughter in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry princess, I am just remembering the good old times." he laughed and let Emma dry his tears.

Beck saw his best friend being consoled by a five year old and sighted, Cat was a little harsh with the divorce; but if she did maybe it wasn't really working. "It'll be okay Rob, just hang in there."

The curly haired man nodded and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "I really hope so Beck, cause this time I really screwed up".

Meanwhile in the kitchen little Chris was jumping and stretching his small arms as long as he could to reach for the lollipop on Jayden's hand. The taller boy smirked "Come on Chris, just a little higher."

The smaller boy huffed and jumped forward knocking Jayden to the floor, "If you make Chris cry..." Jade said looking at her son, wno struggled and smirked in a familiar way to the black haired woman.

Cat looked at Jade and Jayden both of them engaged in a staring contest. "Uhm.. Jadey?" She called.

Chris looked at his mother and smiled, "Mommy, can I eat the lollipop now?" Jayden looked at the brunette boy.

"No you can't!" Chris smiled and ran away from the kitchen. "Hey get back here you wimp" The green-eyed kid ran after the eldest of the Saphiro kid.

"They remind me of someone, but I don't know who" Andre said leaning on the doorframe.

Cat and Jade smiled. "Hey Andre, how you been?" The red haired woman greeted her friend.

"I'm good little red, how bout you? I've heard about the divorce, are you okay?" Cat took a deep breath and nodded.

"It hurts but at the end it will be the best." Cat asserted.

The former musician sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "The best for who Cat? What about Chris and Emma? I know is not any of my business but have you thought about them? This is gonna hurt them. I would have given everything to have my parents together and with me while I was growing up"

Jade put a hand on Andre's shoulder "And if she is doing it because of them? Chris and Emma might be young Harris, but they're too damn smart for their own good. They know something is going on"

Andre sighted. "Yeah you're right, so there is no turning back?" He directed the last question to the red haired woman on his right.

"No, there is not" she answered quietly.

"Hey babe is dinner ready?" Beck asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, just..." She trailed of then cleared her throat, "my guest should be arriving anytime now"

The longhaired man smiled "Okay, I'll set up the table then."

The doorbell rang once, twice, three times before Jade made her way from the kitchen to the front door and janked the door open she took a look at the disheveled man standing on the other side of the door. "God Gandhi, Jade is that you?" The man said with a weird accent and winked at the raiven-haired woman.

"Sikowitz?" Jade asked her mouth slightly open.

The now grey haired man smiled as he took a look at the woman in front of him, she was about a head shorter than him, her hair was black as it had been since her Junior year at Hollywood Arts, her eyes bright green with a light of blue-ish on them. She was indeed Jade, but now she was Jade Oliver. Her style was not Goth anymore yet she continued to use dark colors, she had removed the piercing on her eyebrown as well as the color strands on her hair. She was no longer sixteen-year-old Jade West.

"Yes indeed" The odd man barked a laugh and started looking through his traveler's bag until he found a coconut "Aha" he said and proceeded to stick a straw in it before drinking its milk.

"Once a freak, always a freak" the dark haired woman said with a smile.

"Ah Jade, so charming as always" Sikowitz winked at his former student, Jade shook her head and moved aside to let him in. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of being invited to your hut?" The gray haired man took off his shoes and walked around looking at every corner of the house.

Jade rolled her eyes at the man's antics and followed him inside. "I don't really know. I guess I missed the old days." She struggled and showed him the way in to the dinning room.

"Do you missing being a gank?" he asked with a smirk knowing how Jade hated to be called a gank back as a teenager.

The black haired woman chuckled "What I miss is being a carefree teenager. Having to worry only about school grades, my boyfriend, and having my plays performed at every school showcase" She sighted. "Come on everyone is ready for dinner" Jade urged and shoved the old man the rest of the way.

"Heeeeeeeelp! I don't want to play zombies Jay!" a blur of brown hair ran through the corridor and bumped into Sikowitz. Chris hugged the man's right leg and closed his eyes tightly.

"Christopher Saphiro stop running around and come sit!" A young red haired woman said with an authority that made old Sikowitz shiver.

"Hmmm.. is this little monkey yours Ms. Valentine?"

Cat gasped. A hand going to her chest. "Sikowitz?" She asked in shock.

"Daaaad a hobo is trying to steal Chris!" Jayden shouted as he launched himself towards the gray haired man only to be stopped by his mother.

"Not a hobo Jayden, he is an old friend of mine."

Cat took little Chris into her arms from Sikowitz' leg "I can't believe it's you" She whispered.

"Well believe it my dear" Sikowitz eyed the two infants in his former student's arms and scratched his chin thougthtfully, "Little monkeys are you actors? Singers? Writers?" He leaned toward Chris making the brown haired kid to start crying.

"Whoa I thought I saw the last of you at graduation, guess I was wrong" Beck smiled and clapped the old man's back

"Ah Beckett Oliver, Mr. Harris, oh and Robert Saphiro all of my favorite students together" he beamed.

"Mom, you sure he is not a mad hobo?" Jayden asked.

"So much like Jadelyn this little midget" Everyone laughed at the comment except Jade who just rolled her eyes.

"Okay everyone enough with the hobo, let's eat" Beck said in between laughs.

* * *

Back at his house, Andre found himself looking at an old picture in the living room. That picture had hanging in the samae spot for eleven years. It was a picture of graduation night, from right to left Beck, Jade, him, Tori, Cat and Robbie were smiling. They were thrilled because their high school days were over. His eyes went back to the brunette next to him. "Jayden is right," He said mostly to himself, "I have to stop thinking about you Tori." Andre took the picture off the wall and stared at it for a few more minutes "Is time to let go of you. Its time for me to move on and go on with my life." He started moving around his house and removed all the reminders of the half Latina, all the pictures all the memories had to go.

An hour later Andre had managed to remove all the reminders of Tori Vega from his house. He was now sitting down the floor of his room. His back to the foot of his bed a picture in his hands "I guess its time to move on. I just hope you're happy wherever you are, I love you Tori."

x.


	2. A diva's loss

**Hey there! I am so really sorry for taking this long on posting but finally it's here!**

**I am loving all the reviews those make me want to quit my job and stay home to write all day but hmmm yeah I need the money... anyways quick shot out to my beta SKRowling thank you for taking the time to fix my horrible grammar :D **

**shotout to the posse! Love you guys! **

**Disclaimer: No es mio, ok? **

* * *

"_**...And here it is the twice euro music award winner Victoria DiMarco." **_

_**The blond host announced as she motioned to the brunette next to her, "Thank you, I am so honored to be here tonight" she flashed a smile to the camera. **_

"_**Victoria tell us what is it like to be nominated for the third time in a row for the most prestigious music award?" **_

_**The brunette chuckled, "It is such an honor to even be nominated, and well I guess we'll have to wait and see what people decide" the audience cheered.**_

"_**Wonderfull, Victoria tell us now, there has been rumors going on about you and your band's member Alexander Rinaldi. IS there anything going on between you two?" the blond asked with a smile. **_

_**The brunette chuckled, "Alex is my best friend, we met each other when I was eighteen, and we see each other like siblings. There is nothing else to say" **_

_**Marianne smiled and looked back at the audience. "well enough talking why don't you sing us a song?" everyone cheered.**_

"_**Sure, how about something from my newest album" she got up and marched towards the band. **_

"_**Okay here it is singing 'Freak the freak out' Victoria DiMarco.."**_

_Are you listenin'? _

_hear me talk, hear me sing _

_open up the door _

_Is it less, Is it more.. _

_When you tell me to beware _

_are you here? are you there?_

_is there something I should know? _

_easy come, easy go..._

"**Noddin' your head,**

**don't hear a word I say.**

**I can't communicate. **

**When you wait, don't relate. **

**I try to talk to talk to you**

**but yo never ever knew **

**so what's it gonna be?**

Nine-year-old Victoire Vega jumped to the red couch in front of the TV. The remote was her microphone the TV was her lighting, a blond man and her pup whiskers were her audience.

"**I'm so sick of it, **

**your attention deficit. **

**Never listen, never listen. **

**I'm so sick of it **

**So I'll throw another fit. **

**Never listen you never listen." **

The hazel-eyed girl jumped from the couch, and continued dancing. Her biggest dream had been to be a famous singer just like her aunt Victoria and even if it were with a two people audience on a living room, at that moment she felt her dream was coming true.

"**I scream your name, **

**it always stay the same. **

**I scream and shout!**

**So what I'm gona do now is freak the freak-" **

Suddenly the music was gone Vic turned around and found her aunt Victoria standing in front of her with an amused expression.

"What do you think you're doing?" The brunette asked.

Vic smiled and looked at the blue-eyed man sitting on the floor for support, "Victoria bella, Vic was so exited and content about you being at Marianne's show that I couldn't let her not watch you on TV" he stood and motioned to the TV.

"Whatever now it's off, go play with your crayons or something kid" the brunette waived a hand and fell on the couch.

"Play with my crayons? You do realize I'm not five right?" Vic looked at her aunt who was now playing with her phone.

"Bussy" the singer replied "leave kid, and take the fur ball with you."

The brunette kid pouted "But auntie Tori I like watching you on TV, mami says that I'm too young to go to your concerts."

"Oh my chizz, Victoria Justice is following me now on twitter. Yes, I knew she was my fan!" The brunette laughed and continued messing with her phone.

The nine-year-old kid huffed and turned around making her way upstairs, "You're mean, and I don't like you anymore." Vic said as she stormed to her room.

From the other side of the living room the blond haired man as watching the scene with an amused smirk on his face. "A little to harsh weren't we?" Victoria scoffed at him and the man's smile became wider. "Yes, you were. She is your only niece Victoria." The brunette sighted and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I am not going to apologize to a nine-year-old kid." Victoria said stubbornly.

The blue-eyed man sighted, "At least let her watch the rest of the concert, you know how Trina gets about Vic and her dreams of being a famous pop star just like her Aunt Tori is." The brunette closed her eyes, her mind went back tweny years in the past when she was like Victorie a kid full dreams. Soon she learned that dreams can could into nightmares.

"No. Now if you excuse me I have important calls to make." With that the brunette got up from the couch and made her way to the second floor.

The sound of giggles filled the kitchen as Trina Vega walked into the house. "Are you sure we are making it right?" Vic asked.

"Yes I am pretty sure this is the way a cake is baked" Trina smiled at the response of Alex.

"But your cake looks weird and mami's cakes always look yummy" Vic argued.

"That's because I know how to bake and Alex here is only good at making pasta and I'm not. The blond man scoffed and took away the white chieff hat that covered his perfectly combed golden hair.

"Bella Katrina I know how to cook perfectly" Alex said flashing a smile to the brunette in front of him.

The brown-eyed woman smiled and wiped some flour from Alex's cheek "Pasta, yes I can't argue with that; but you can't bake even if your life depended on it" Victorie giggled.

"Ah and I suppose the bella signorina Katrina can teach me how to cook?" The blue-eyed man chuckled.

"As a matter of fact I can teach you a thing or two" The brunette took some flour on her hands and stepped closer to The blond in front of her."Don't think about it" He said, his hands up in surrender.

"Do it mami!" Vic cheered.

Soon the kitchenwas filled with flour, milk and a very amused Alexander covered in cake mix. "You know it tastes good" He chuckled and liked a finger clean

"uuugggghhh, that is so gross!" The hazel-eyed kid squealed.

"Okay kids its time to clean this mess before Tori comes and yell at us" Trina took some mix from her hair.

"Can you leave your kid's games for another moment?" Victoria stepped in the kitchen cellphone still at her ear. "Alex we have to go Roberto wants to have a quick metting and we have a couple of intreviews to do." Alex sighted and removed cake mix from his face.

"Um, I guess we have to clean this up now?" Vic asked.

Victoria pointed at her sister "Take care of that we have to go" with that the singer walked out.

The blond man sighted "mi dispiace signiorinas I have to go now" he kissed Vic's forehead and Trina's hand and hurried behind the other brunette.

"Mami?" Vic called.

"Yes honey?" The half Latina asked as cleaned the mess on the kitchen.

"Why doesn't Aunt Tori love me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" The eldest Vega sister felt her heart break at the innocent question, she put aside the plate in her hands and hugged her daughter.

"Victorie you aunt loves you so very much," a tear escaped and ran down her cheek.

The light brown haired kid kissed her mother's cheek and hugged her tightly "I miss the old Aunt Tori, Victoria is way too different"

Trina took a napkin and blowed her nose "I know baby girl, I miss her too"

_Whoa-oh almost paradise_

_we're knocking on heaven's door. _

_Almost paradise how could we ask for more? _

_I swear that I can see forever in your eyes..._

"Do we really have to listen to this?" Victoria spoke without taking her eyes of the window.

The meeting with her manager, Roberto DiMarco had been over before she knew and now they were on their way back to her house head resting on the palm of her hand she had a bored expression onher face. "Well, Roberto wanted you to listen to the song before they approved if it will be on your new album," Victoria struggled and closed her eyes.

"Victoria is something bothering you? remember you can tell me anything I'm your best friend after all." The blue-eyed man pleaded. Tori sighted "Nothing is wrong Alex I'm just a little overwhelmed, give me sometime and I'll be back to my normal self" she answered with a small smile.

"Miss DiMarco, we are here" the driver interrupted the exchange between the singer and the musician. "Hope that's true, cause I miss you Tori" The guitarist opened the door and jumped out of the car.

_**You might be crazy**_

_**have I told you lately **_

_**that I love you? **_

_**You're the only reason **_

_**that I'm not afraid to fly.**_

_**And it's crazy **_

_**that someone could change me,**_

_**now no matter what it is **_

_**I have to do, I'm not afraid to try **_

_**And you need to know**_

_**that you're the reason why...**_

"_Hope that's true, cause I miss you Tori" _Alex's words keep echoing on her head. The half Latina hated to admit that he was right. "But Tori is gone, and she won't be back" She whispered.

"Aunt Tori, look I taught Whiskers a trick!" Victoire ran into Victoria's office, her beagle behind her. "Now Whiskers, sit" She ordered which caused the little beagle to jump in response "Whiskers calm down" Vic tried to ease the over exited pup.

"Stop it! How many times do I have to tell you not to bring that thing to my office?" Victoria scolded.

"But Aunt Tori," Vic took Whiskers on her arms.

"Don't, just take it and go to your room" The light brown haired girls pouted.

"Okay, I'll go" she said in a small voice and left.

"What did you do to her now Tori?" Alex asked as he made his way into the brunette's office. "They are your family and by acting this way you're only driving them away" he sat in front of the Latina, and took a picture from her desk. "Your parents are gone Tori, Trin and Vic are all yo have left." The blond haired man put the picture on the latina's hands.

"I don't need them," Victoria said, she stood up and left the picture on the desk. "They need me, Do you think that Trina is here because of me?" She slamed the frame to her desk. "Trina is here to hide her shame. She is talentless but no, she had to believe that pathetic talent chaser and what happened?" her voice became louder and she started to pace around the office.

"Tori stop it, that is not true and you know it. Katrina loves you and so does Victoire." Alex took the brunette by the shoulders.

"No, they don't. They only want me because of my fame and my money-" Victorias rant was interrupted by a loud crash.

"I can't believe that's what you think, after all this time." Trina stood at the door a broken glass to her feet. "I'm here because my baby sister needed me."

Tears made their way down her cheeks, "What happened to you Tori?" she asked in a whisper.

"Tori Vega is gone, I am Victoria DiMarco" Trina took a deep breath and stood in front of Tori, "I don't know what you did to my sister Victoria DiMarco but I'm not gonna wait here until Tori gets back" Victoria looked away.

Trina wiped away a few tears and turned around "Take care of her Alex" with that Trina Vega was gone. Victoria felt a lump on her throat but swalowed it before turning to her friend, Alex shook his head and followed Trina.

"Trin..." Tori whispered to an empty room.

A couple of hours later, Trina and Victoire were at the airport sitting and waiting for their plane. "Wait here sweetie, I have to check if everything is okay for us to go now" the hazel-eyed kid sighted and nodded.

Victoire took out her pearpad and stared at her wallpaper, "Hai una bella famiglia signorina" a middle aged man sitting next to her smiled and motioned to the picture.

"Grazie" Vic replied politely.

"Your parents and sisters?" the man asked.

"Nope my grandparents" she pointed at Holly and David Vega sharing a hug. "My Aunt Vic—uh Tori, my Aunt Tori" she pointed at the brunette kneeling next to her, "and my mom" finally she pointed at Trina.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do Katrina?" Alex asked as Trina looked over at Vic.

"Yes Alex, Tori made clear we were not welcomed in her house anymore."

The blond hairedman took Trina's hand and looked at Victoire. "What about Vic?"

Trina shook her head. "Its better for her too, she wants to follow in Tori's footsteps and if something happens to her, like what happedned to me..." she trailed off. "Besides, its summer and I'll have time until school starts and we still have the old house to live in" she smiled briefly.

"So that's it? I won't see you guys anymore?" Alex asked. "F_light 182 to Los Angeles please abord on gate 13." _Trina embraced Alex tightly "Please take care of my sister, and if you ever visit California call me up" Alex smiled and stepped out of the hug. "See you Katrina, take care of your mother Vic." He said as the light brown haired girl nodded.

Not too far from their goodbye scene a brunette woman stood at the airport, her reddish eyes were hidden behind dark sun glases "I'm sorry Vic, Trin... I love you so much" she wihispered as tears made their way down her cheeks.

**xx.**

* * *

**Glossary: **

**Hai una bella famiglia signorina / You have a nice family there young lady**

**Grazie / Thank you**

**Does anybody want to murder me for making Tori look like such a diva? how about Victoire? I love her she remonds me at Tori from the actual show haha. Next chapter is gonna take about two weeks to be posted so yeah.. **

**well that's all for now, review! or not? hmm yeah review! **

**Love, Mels. **


	3. She's gone

**Hello! :)**

**Hey there my peps ;) first of all I want to apologize for the long wait, I know I said maybe two weeks and took nearly a month posting :/ Sorry! **

**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this fic :D you guys rock! Everytime my phone goes off with a new notification my coleagues at work and classmates laugh at my childish reaction but I can't help it! ****bwaaahhh okay I'm done with note xD **

**S/O to my amazing beta SKRowling for taking time to fix my ramatical errors Love you girl! To The Posse you guys are amazing! **

**Disclaimer: If victorious were mine... sight ._.) **

* * *

The last rays of the afternoon sun were shining through the skies of L.A. "Are we going somewhere besides home Uncle Dre?" Jayden Oliver asked. The former musician under Jade's commands picked up the green-eyed kid from school, "Just for stuff to make dinner." The eight-year old kid leaned in and started to mess with the radio.

**I've got your picture in my wallet  
And your phone number to call it  
and I miss you more whenever I think about you**

"Uncle Dre?" Jayden asked, the dark haired man 'hmm-ed' a response "Can I ask you something and promise you won't get mad" Andre chuckled but nodded anyways. "Who is Tori Vega? I know she is a girl you and my parents along with Auntie Cat and Uncle Rob went to school with…" He trailed off looking at the musician's reaction.

_**I've got your mixed tape in my Walkman  
been so long since we've been talking  
and in a few more days we'll both hook up forever and ever**_

Andre tensed at the mention of Tori. Only two weeks had passed since he took the decision of letting go of her memories. "Yes, Tori Vega was a student at Hollywood Arts. She had an immense talent; she could sing like an angel and beautiful as no other girl I've met." He took a deep breath.

"Was she your girlfriend?" Jayden asked.

_**And here I am on the west coast of America  
And I've been trying to think for weeks of all the ways to ask you  
And now I've brought you to the place where I've poured my heart out  
A million times, for a million reasons to offer it to you**_

The car came to a stop and the music as well. "No, she was my best friend. And before you ask yes, I am- was… I was in love with her"

The green-eyed kid nodded and got out of the car. "What happened to her Uncle Dre?"

The musician scratched the back of his head and struggled. "I don't know. After graduation I left for Julliard; your parents, Cat and Tori went to UCLA" Both males walked through the aisles of the super market. "During Christmas that year Tori was different" Andre closed his eyes letting the memories come to him.

"_Ugh, there is too many happy people in here" Jade grunted burring her head in Beck's shoulder. The gang gathered together at the Harris' household to spend Christmas Eve._

"_We are here to see Andre, even Trina is behaving" The long-haired teen signaled the older Vega sister sitting next to her sister drinking hot chocolate and eating Christmas themed cookies._

"_But they're all too happy and I can't stand it!" She threw her arms up in exasperation. Next thing she knew Robbie complained._

"_Oh come on, I wasn't even prepared for that!" The brown haired teenager exclaimed as he rubbed a spot on the back of his head that was hit by a pillow._

"_Well Jade was being all un-happy by your happiness so I had to do something to prevent my scissor loving friend to crash our Christmas" Andre said with a smile, he was leaning on the front door removing his coat. _

_Suddenly two arms made their way around his neck and all he saw was chocolate brown. "You're here!" Tori whispered for only him to hear. _

_Andre hugged the half-Latina back. "I missed you so much Tor" he whispered back._

"_Oh my God can we please cut the sappy chizz?" Jade snapped making everyone in the room jump in surprise._

"Sorry ma'am" Jayden apologized to the old lady in front of him to whom he bumped.

"Oh it's okay sweetie" She replied and pinched his cheek, making the kid groan.

"Already a heart breaker just like your daddy" Andre chuckled. "Seriously Uncle Dre?" Jayden asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, okay. Chizz sometimes I wonder where are the Beck genes on you kid"

_The party continued and soon everyone was in the holiday spirit Cat and Robbie were eating candy canes in the kitchen. Beck and Jade were making out under mistletoe, Trina left about fifteen minutes before claiming that she needed her beauty sleep. Grandma Harris was sleeping peacefully in her room upstairs; Tori and Andre were sitting on the couch. _

_The musician's arm thrown over the Latina's shoulder, she had her head resting on Andres' chest, his soft breathing a lullaby to her. "Do you really have to leave?" The half sleeping girl asked._ _"I missed this... Us."_

_Andre stiffened at the comment, "Us? What do you mean us Tor?" _

_He questioned. Tori sat up and looked at her surroundings, "Us, you know Tori and Andre time." The half-Latina smiled and caressed his cheek. "Andre I got a call and they wan-" She started only to be interrupted by a flash of red jumping on them._

"_It's midnight! Merry Christmas!" Cat squealed, making Jade scream in annoyance._

Andre sighted and started pulling the grocery bags to his car's trunk. "After that she was all different. Distant even"

The green-eyed kid gave a sympathetic smile to his godfather, "What happened then?" He asked.

"Well, I left to Julliard. The next visit was during spring break, and by then Tori was gone" Andre explained.

"Beck told me that time he got a note from Tori saying that she had something important to do and she was not gonna be able to pick me up" Andre explained his godson, "I stayed for a week and a half but Tori never showed up." The black skinned man sighted, "We went to her house multiple times but there was no one there, one of the neighbors told Cat and Robbie, Tori and her family had moved we didn't believe them So we got one of Robbie's nerd friends to track her phone but it was disconnected"

"_Okay guys, Freddie is online just give me a second to explain" The brown haired teenager typed furiously on his computer, "Okay and here is the number," he mumbled to himself._

"_All right guys Freddie says that it will take about two minutes to find the location."_

_Andre let out a frustrated sight, "Andre calm down Robbie is doing all he can, good thing Jade and that blonde chick from the web show hit it off" Beck said as he put an arm around his girlfriend._

"_Yes, Puckett told me about her and the nerd being back together about a week ago. I never thought about it until Puppet boy here brought it up" Jade started to play with the necklace around her neck._

"_Can you tell your friend to hurry up, I have a bad feeling" Andre snapped. _

_"We're working as fast as we can, can someone take him out his pacsing is making me nervious" Robbie whined while he kept typing._

_Jade sighted and took the dark skinned teenager's arm and lead him out of the room. "Come on Harris I want coffee and you're coming with me."_

_Andre fought the raven-haired girl to no avail; somehow she was stronger than him. "Alright, alright I'll go."_

_Jade let go of him and opened the passenger door of her car tossing the keys to her friend "Drive" she stated. _

_Andre got into the passenger seat and started the engine, "I don't understand," Jade spoke after a minute in silence. She frowned and poked Andre's arm, "Why didn't you tell her before?" She asked._

_The young musician looked at his Goth friend with an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean? Tell what, and who?" He asked curiously. "Cut the chizz, you love and have loved Vega since the day you stepped into the Vega's house for the first time" The scissor-loving girl stated with a matter of fact tone on her voice. The car came to an abrupt stop making the car behind them stop violently and the driver to shout to them. _

"_Are you trying to get us killed?" Jade snapped as flipped her finger to the driver behind, "There, there is a park" Andre did as he was told and parked a few seconds later he was out of the car pacing around and kicking a nearby tree. The Goth watched amusedly "I'm guessing he wasn't aware of his own feelings for Vega." She chuckled and got out of the car. _

"_Are you done now?" The raven-haired girl asked leaning on a tree in front of her friend. Andre looked at her with sadness in his eyes_

"_What if it is too late?" he asked in a whisper, Jade sighted and put a hand on Andre's shoulder._

"_Let's go. By now Robbie must have something" _

_Defeated, Andre nodded, "Okay." _

"When we got back to Robbie's, his friend Freddie told him that Tori's phone had been disconnected and it's been like that since then" Jayden listened at his Godfather as he made his way inside home. "Do you think you'll ever see her again?" The green-eyed kid asked.

"Honestly, I don't know..."

_**You know I'm not one to break promises**_

_**I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe**_

_**At the end of it all, you're still my best friend**_

_**But there's something inside that I need to release**_

_**Which way is right, which way is wrong**_

_**How do I say that I need to move on?**_

_**You know we have our separate ways**_

The blue car stopped and the song came to an end. "Are you sure you want to do this Cat?" The

Raven-haired woman asked.

That morning Catherina and Robert Shapiro ended their six year marriage, and it was the red-

haired woman's idea to move out of the place they called home for the past seven years.

"No, I don't want to." she sighted. "But Robbie and I are done, and it's better for us and the kids to be apart."

Jade nodded, "What about Emma and Chris?" She asked.

"They will stay here with Robert on weekends, and the rest of the week we'll stay at my parent's"

Cat opened the door to the house and lead the way upstairs. "Can you start with Emma's clothes? I will pull out Chris'" the red haired woman asked.

Jade made her way to the eldest of the Shapiro twins' room as she opened the door a smile crept to her face at the look of Emma's room.

Everything was deep dark purple and dorky items all over the place. The bed was messy and filled with clothes, and other stuff belonging to the five year old kid. Jade made her way to the closet just to find more dark colored clothes. "My daughter came up to be just like her Auntie Jade" The black haired woman turned to see Cat standing on the door.

Jade smiled and sat at the edge of Emma's bed. "Which is why she is my favorite niece" Cat sat next to her best friend and leaned on the raven-haired woman's shoulder

"Finally admitting she is your niece Jadey?" Cat joked.

_"So the little demons are here?" The twenty-three year old Jade West asked, as she and Beck_

_made their way into the hospital room._

_A gasp from the Brown haired woman in the room was heard and Jade chuckled, "Jade my babies_

_aren't little demons" Cat pouted._

_"Of course they aren't Cat, you know Jade" Beck glared at his girlfriend and pushed closer to her best friend._

_Cat was holding a little bulge covered on a pink blanket, "Come here" She motioned for the raven_

_haired woman in front of her to move closer "Emma wants to meet her Auntie Jadey" Cat cooed. _

_Jade leaned closer to the baby on Cat's arms "She looks like a pink burrito" Cat smiled at her_

_friend's comment._

_As Jade came closer Emma stirred and opened her eyes, they were chocolate brown just like her_

_mother's. "Wow, she looks like you Kitty." She said in a whisper._

_At the sound of her voice baby Emma smiled, and lifted her tiny hand in Jade's direction. "Looks_

_like little Emma likes Auntie Jadey." Andre said with a laugh followed by Beck and Robbie who was_

_sitting next to Cat holding his son Chris._

_"Shut up Harris" Jade snapped then turned to Cat "May I?" she motioned to the baby. "Of course,_

_here" She handed the baby and just as she held it against her chest she remembered the first time_

_she held Jayden._

_"Hey baby girl, guess what? As soon as I get out of here, I will buy you a baby blanket, one that is not pink vomit." she cooed, something rare on Jade West. "Would you like that baby? Yes, and when you grow up I'll teach you to use scissors so we can cut Uncle Andre's dreads" The musician grimaced making everyone in the room laugh._

Cat giggled a little at the memory "Is cute how she looks at you with so much admiration, she always says that she will be just like her Auntie Jadey when she grows up" Jade chuckled.

"Stay with us Kitty, Beck won't mind." Cat sighted and shook her head.

"No, Jade is not fair for you guys." she got up and paced around the room.

"Six years ago Robbie and I moved here to start our family, back then I really thought that it was all going to be flowers and rainbows." She stoped to look at an old picture of her family. "But like you've always said life is not pink vomit, and love doesn't last forever." She whispered and hugged herself.

Jade looked at her best friend and sighted. "That's a lie Cat, look at me and Beck—" she started just to be cut off by a bitter laugh.

"Yes, but look at me and Robbie. We thought love was all we needed but that was a lie."

The raven haired woman groaned, "Let's go Kitten I'm taking you home, then I'm grabing my finest pair of scissors to perform my newest play." Jade smirked "1001 ways to cook a Bimbo, Beck could use it as a new recepie for his restaurant." Cat smiled.

"Thanks Jadey" The red-haired woman hugged her best friend. "Any time Kitten."

* * *

**x. Wooooooaaaahh! What happened to Cat here? What about Tori? Oh poor Andre too much pain, and guess what folks? Is not aover yet! We're not even starting with the drama and pain for poor Andre :( **

**It actually hurts me because he is one of my favorite characters but like I was told once "In order to see the rainbow it must rain first" **

**Oh yeah I almost forgot, I got a PM asking me about Tori or Victoria (Makes gagging sound) Uh, it might take a while for you to see Victoria again. I want to show you what happened with the gang after she left kinda like their point of view but let me stop here I don't want to give away more information :P hahaha**

**Review... please... Or I'll cut you with my beautiful pair of scissors ;)**

**-Mels.**


	4. Feelings

**(u_u)/ Hello, anybody still here? **

**For those of you who still read this I am truly sorry guys! (/.\) work's been a hell right now. I got promoted to Junior manager which means that I have more responsabilities and less time to write (or have a social normal life) oh yeah and my brotha from anotha motha just told me I will be an aunt! :D**

**But hey don't worry I am not planning on leaving this fic, actually I had no idea why Cabbie divorced or why Tori turned into Victoria buuuuuuut I talked to my muse, she gave me grat new ideas and now I know (really know) where is this story going, ain't that cool?**

**Thanks so much you guys for all of those nice reviews, they make my day, week, month... :D**

**jjohnson612, Mr Lyrics In My Head, itscalledkarma, jazzy2297, EmptyPepsiBottle, oh and a very special shout out to imawesome519, thanks so much your comment was the one that kicked my muse awake and this chapter is dedicated to you :D**

**Also S/O to my favorite readers irshgirl and SouthernB3lle! Love you guys and The Posse :3  
**

**Finally to my awesome Beta who takes time out of her busy life to check out my horrid grammar :P Thank you girl! **

**Okay I'm done now, this might be the only long note... **

**Disclaimer: I own a guitar, I own a dog, and a SpongeBob key chain but no, I don't own Victorious. **

* * *

"_**Good morning Tor, wakey wakey sleepy head :D**_

_**Hope you have a nice day don't forget out skype session tonight too many things to talk about. I miss you lots, say hi to everyone for me gotta go school is about to start, see you tonight!**_

_**Love Dre."**_

Tori looked once again at the e-mail she received that morning. It had been just hours and they kept on texting every minute of the day but for the Latina it wasn't enough.

"Hiiiiii, Tori" Cat bounced happily next to the brunette.

"Hey Cat how goes it?"

The red-haired girl giggled and shoved a little bag to Tori's face. "Bibble?" She asked.

Tori shook her head no, "Uh no thanks Cat. Where are Robbie, Beck and Jade?"

Cat stuffed her mouth with sweets "Fobi faid fey foul fake a fhile"

Tori chuckled "Okay let's go find somewhere to sit before they get here." The gang planned to have lunch together as every Friday.

The girls looked around for a place to sit; they were at the mall "Is something wrong Tori? You look sad."

The Latina shook her head, "I'm okay Cat don't worry. It's nothing" She tried to brush it off fortunately for her the rest of the gang showed up.

"Hey sweetie," Robbie greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek, and Tori with a brief hug. "Sup Toro?"

"Robbie, please stop calling me that" Tori rolled her eyes.

"Yes, please stop that you sound dorkier than usual Shapiro." Jade snapped and pushed Tori aside.

"Ouch" The Latina exclaimed to what Jade turned and smirked winking at her.

"So guys, how you been? Sometimes it feels like we don't hang out as much as we did." Beck asked before taking some fries.

"I was chosen to help with the wardrobe of the school's play, and will get to keep some of their outfits" Cat explained.

Robbie explained how he keept arguing with his dad about his career choice, Beck had landed another commercial role about a famous brand of clothes, and Jade sent the script to a writer Beck met from his last short role. "How about you Ms. Vega? Are you even paying attention to us?" The Goth snapped at Tori who up until then had been very busy staring at her phone.

"I, uh yeah good luck with your script" The Latina smiled, and then her phone started ringing. "Hey guys, I gotta take this. I'll be right back" without waiting for an answer she got up and left the table. "Did anyone else find that odd?" Robbie asked.

Beck and Cat looked at each other trying to understand Robbie's question, Jade smirked "Well little Ms. Vega had been really busy these past weeks with Joshua Thomas," She said casually, Beck looked surprised "The Joshua Thomas QB of the football team?" Jade struggled, "I saw Thomas walking out of Vega's house a couple of nights ago when I was on my way to Nozu" She looked to where Tori was talking animatedly on her phone.

"Is Tori dating that guy? I thought she liked Andre!" Robbie asked.

Everyone in the table got quiet at the mention of the young musician. Beck sighed, "Has she said anything to any of you about dating someone?" he asked, meeting a couple of no's, "Then I guess we have to wait until she tells someone. Then we'll break the news to Andre If she hasn't" Tori returned with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that, so what were we talking about?" She asked putting her phone way, "Oh nothing, just you know wondering if you're dating anyone since little Ms. Vega had been do busy lately" Jade said with the fake southern accent she used to annoy Tori with.

"Hey I don't talk like that!" The Latina defended herself.

"So you are dating someone?" Jade inquired,

"I never said I was, and why are you all of the sudden so interested in my social life?" The brunette asked.

"Ahh, so you do have a social life! Who are you dating Vega?" The Goth smiled triumphantly.

"Jade come on stop it, I'm sure if Tori is dating someone, she'd tell us-" Beck started but was abruptly interrupted by Tori slamming her hand on the table.

"I don't know what's gotten into you guys, I am not dating anyone right now but if I was, its my life not yours so stop butting in!" She turned and left.

"Well that was unexpected" Robbie said after a minute of silence.

"Tori doesn't like Andre anymore?" Cat asked innocently.

Beck sighed and pulled out his phone dialing his best friend's number, "I guess not."

Line Break

It was a Sunday morning Tori was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling just like she did last Friday when she snapped at her friends. Her homework finished, clothes already picked for next Monday, yeah she was dying of boredom. Holding on her phone with the hope of a call, maybe Cat needed help to model one of the outfits she had worked so hard on, or maybe Robbie wanted to teach her how to play one of the newest games online he found. Perhaps Beck needed help with one of his commercial lines, or Jade... No, Jade would never call her.

She already tried calling and texting Andre but her best friend replied a "Sorry sunshine, I'm buried in homework call you later" her parents were out on a dinner date and Trina was doing whatever Trina's do in their free time, since Andre left she felt as if some part of herself was gone too.

During their last year at HA, Tori and the young musician became closer (more if so possible), Tori would go to Andre's after school to help him take care of his grandma, or to write songs together (even when Tori was awful at it), or they would simply go out to the movies or for dinner, she never thought different until one afternoon.

_School was over; Tori and Andre had been ditched by their friends, and they were lonely and hungry so Andre offered to cook for the Latina. "Are you sure you know how to cook? I mean I've seen you eat but never cook" The brunette asked her friend, she was sitting at the table right next to the kitchen were the young musician was dancing and cooking. _

"_Yes, I do. These hands can do more things besides music" he winked making Tori blush._

_After a couple of minutes, Andre asked Tori to help with dinner. "Why do I have to make the salad? I can do more you know?" The brunette whined while chopping tomatoes._

"_You wanted to help didn't you?" Andre chuckled at the pout on Tori's face. For the next twenty minutes they worked in silence, the only sound was Andre's humming. Tori would occasionally look back to Andre with a smile, he looked so content and that made her happy._

"_Ow!" The Latina yelled and threw the knife to the floor; Andre was next to her in a second. _

"_What happened? Are you okay?" He asked. Tori held her bleeding finger away from the table and made her way to the sink "Oh my chizz that's too much blood!" Andre yelled and tried to get a hold of Tori's hand but the Latina keep on moving it away from his reach. "Okay Tor, don't move. I need to see your finger." _

_A couple of minutes passed by with Tori crying and jumping around until Andre got tired and lifted her to his shoulder "Okay we need to clean that wound up, let's go chica the first aid kit must be upstairs." Tori squirmed but couldn't escape from her friend's gasp. "Okay Tor, we are here" Andre opened the bathroom door with his foot and put Tori down. "Sit, I'll find the kit and bandage you up." The brunette did as she was told and sat on the toilet her finger wasn't bleeding anymore but it was still hurting. "Now I have to clean you up, this might hurt a little bit." Tori nodded and bit her lip. Andre worked delicately on the Latina's finger._

"_Okay now just try not to chop your finger off" he chuckled looking up to Tori's eyes. _

_The Latina felt her cheeks turning red, 'Did Andre's eyes always have that beautiful color?' The brunette thought, _

_"Feel better Tor?" Andre asked leaning closer to the Latina._

_"Uh huh" her eyes flutter closed, just a couple of centimeter..._

_"Toooooorii...!" Trina called making Tori stand pushing Andre down._

_"Oh my god I am so sorry Andre" She helped the young musician stand up. _

_"Uh yeah no problem Tor," the bathroom door's opened wide open and Trina stepped in. _

_"I'm going with Antonio to a party don't expect me to come home early toodles." The older Vega sister looked at the teenagers getting up the floor and raised an eyebrow in Andre's direction. "Am I interrupting something?" both, Tori and Andre got up really quick blushing madly. _

_"What are you talking about Treen? We're not doing anything." Tori answered defensively. _

_"Yeah, Tori cut her finger and I was just putting a bandage on it" Andre added._

_The older Vega sister shrugged and took off, "Whatever," she said before disappearing completely._

_"I think food's ready!" Tori exclaimed and pushed Andre out and to the kitchen. _

After that almost kiss, Tori started feeling different around her best friend. She would always blush when Andre looked at her, or whenever Andre sang a song he would direct a look to the Latina making Tori feel her insides melt. The brunette sighed and locked her phone before putting it away on her bedside table.

"I wish I knew what these feelings are" Were her last words before sleep took her away.

* * *

**So what you guys think? I know, I know too short ._. sorry about that on a happy note I'm currently working on chapter 5 and it is a continuation of chapter 3, you know after Jade and Andre talked in the park... :D **

**Okay guys its all for now, I have to start getting ready for work :/ If you want you can leave a review, coment or you can say how much you hate me for taking too long posting, even say "Hey how's the weather?" **

**Follow me on twitter MelsGvardo :D **

**Adieu, Mels **


	5. Birthdays and memories

**Hey guys A/N at the bottom, for now just enjoy Reading! :D **

**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan and Nick sadly does not belongs to me... :(**

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon in California, neither too cold nor too hot. It was perfect to celebrate a party, the Oliver household was filled with blue and red balloons, and banners with the "Happy birthday Jay" hanged all over the walls. Jayden sighed and sat in the living room.

Jayden Oliver, like many people said, was just like his mother. not only did they share the same blue-greenish eye color and brown hair, he also didn't like big celebrations or having a lot of people around.

"Stupid banner, you don't want to get on my bad side do you?" Was heard on the game room, were Jade Oliver was trying to hang another "Happy Birthday" banner.

"Moooom, can you stop with the banners? There are enough of them already" The brown haired kid whined.

Beck chuckled and took the tape out of his wife hands. "Babe, why don't you go and call Cat. I'll take care of the banners" The former Goth let go of the sign and marched towards the living room.

"Why is she acting all weird dad?" Jayden questioned.

Beck sighed and passed a hand through his hair, "Grandpa Roy decided to come after all. You know how mom gets when grandpa visits," the Canadian explained. "At least George is coming, so maybe it won't be so bad" he shrugged.

With all the banners in place, food ready in the kitchen and a cake (baked by Cat) on the kitchen counter, the party was ready to begin. Andre and Sophie arrived first with a big package as Jayden's present, Cat came next with Emma and Chris, followed by George.

"Hey Uncle George!" Jayden greeted happily.

George West, Jade's older brother stood on the door arms wide open looking at his sister with a playful smirk. "Are you actually waiting for me to hug you Jorge?" The former Goth inquired with a small smile on her lips.

"Come on Jadey Boo, give your bro a little squeeze!" The taller man laughed and enveloped his sister in a big bear hug.

"Okay, okay enough!" Jade untangled herself from her brother.

"Hey George, how is it going?" Beck asked shaking hands with the bigger man. George West The thirty-two year old man was very tall he, like his father had brown hair, blue eyes and bright smile. His muscular body was every woman´s dream. He barely visited his sister and her family due to his work at West Law Firm.

"You never change Georgie!" Cat said as she threw her arms around him.

"Whoa am I missing something here?" Robbie said as he entered the house. He looked from Cat to George and took a deep breath and looked away to Andre's direction "Am I early?" The former musician shook his head.

"Hello, I don't believe we have been introduced." George held his hand out, "George Nicholas West, and you are?"

Cat looked at her ex-husband from behind a man she considered her brother. somethingSomething flashed in Robbie's brown eyes. jealousyJealousy? No, it couldn't be. Robbie was better without them in his life.

"Robert Shapiro, nice meeting you." He greeted taking the blue eyed man's hand in his, squeezing a little harder then he should. George didn't back down.

"Hey Rob, good thing you're here. I need to ask you something about the restaurant." Beck stepped in between both men stopping them from breaking each other's hands.

The curly haired man looked away and smiled. "Sure, can we talk about it later?" Beck nodded and led the way to the living room, where the kids had run to just a moment ago.

"Don't worry Kitty, I won't let that douchebag get anywhere near you, or your kids."

Cat looked at George and smiled. "Thanks Georgie, but Robert is the father of my babies. There is no way I would be able to separate him from them." Jade sighed and put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. The red-haired woman gave a small smile and walked away.

* * *

"And dad said he is gonna teach me how to play piano." Sophie beamed making Andre smile proudly at her.

"Awesome, Uncle Dre is already teaching me how to play guitar and I love it." Jayden said shrugging.

"Maybe you should take a look at the teaching career man, these kids love you." George commented taking a sip of his beer.

"That sounds like a good idea Andre, maybe you can ask Lane for a spot at HA, former top student I don't think he'll say no." Jade encourageedencouraged his and brother's idea.

Andre shrugged and looked away. "Yeah, I guess."

There was a knock on the door that stopped Cat from making a comment. "I'll get it," Jade said as she stood up and walked to the door passing a hand through Jayden's brown hair as she walked past him. He smiled at his mother.

"Jadelynn," Roy West stood on the entrance of the Oliver's residency. He was wearing a business suit, brown hair perfectly combed, and his icy blue eyes looked at his daughter with arrogance as if she didn't deserve his presence.

"Father, good to see you," The former Goth said between clenched teeth. "Why don't you come in? George is already here, and all our friends are too."

Mr. West nodded and walked inside of the house. Beck stood up, and made his way to greet his father-in-law. "Mr. West is good to see you again. You look fantastic." The Canadian flashed at smile that was greeted by a frown

"Keeping that hippie style I see," the older man said. Jade took a deep breath and walked next to her husband and took his hand in hers.

"Hey dad, nice to see you actually showed up this time. Unlike when it was Jade or I's birthday" George spoke up from the couch and reached out to give his father a handshake. "Or maybe you were in town with nothing to do, and say 'Hey I have two children and a grandson I never visit, maybe I should show up and show them I am alive' was that so daddy?"

Mr. West looked down, his cheeks turning a light pink shade before looking back at his oldest son "Don't talk to me that way, I am your father and deserve some respect."

The older West sibling chuckled. "You EARN respect, you don't just demand it Mr. West" The older man looked shocked but said nothing, Jade smirked proud of her brother.

"Okay that's enough, let's go eat I bet you are all starving." Beck clapped his hands and signaled Jade to help him with his not so small brother-in-law.

"Come on Georgie, a big guy like you must be starving" The blue-eyed guy shook his head and followed his sister to the dining room.

* * *

After setting up everyone in the dining room, Jade went to the kitchen were Beck was checking the food. Right after his Aunt Muriel passed away, he found out about the restaurant she had left him. The Canadian knew a little about cooking, and found the idea quite fascinating. So instead of pursuing his acting career, he followed his heart and started working at the restaurant. In almost no time at all, he made "Bade's Bite" the most well-known restaurant in West Hollywood.

"Tell me again, why I invited my dad?" Jade whined with a little pout making her husband abandon the food to hug her.

"Because, you're an amazing woman and wanted your dad to see it." Beck tightened his arms around the Goth's form.

"He is making it too hard, and is begging me to go all ganky-West on him."

The Canadian chuckled and planted a kiss to his wife's forehead "But you won't do that, wanna know why?" Jade nodded. "Because, first of all you're not a gank. Second, you're so much better than him and any of his comments." He dissolved the hug and took his wife's face on his hands; "and third, because you're not a West anymore. You're Jadelynn Oliver my beautiful, strong, intelligent, and scissor loving wife."

Jade's blue eyes became glossy. "Your stupid food is going to get burned," The rave-haired woman said sniffing making her husband smile.

"Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday dear Jayden, Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone cheered, and clapped.

"Now is time to make a wish Jay" Andre said giving his godson a one armed hug.

"Can I ask for anything I want?" He asked looking at his parents.

"Yes, well as long as you don´t ask for a little brother or a sister you can have anything you want" Jade chuckled nervously, making her older brother laugh out loud.

"Of course not another baby, I don't think your parents are ready to have another kid." Jade threw a murderous glance to her father "Besides this house is so small, how are your parents supposed to fit another person here?" Roy West glanced around the house and made a disgusted face. "Now if you had taken my offer and become George's partner at the firm well…"

George looked at his sister who had her cheeks flushed red with rage and everyone knew better than to make Jadelynn West mad.

"No thanks, babies are whiney and smelly." Jayden stated with a smirk, "What I want is something way cooler than a baby." Everyone looked curiously at the ten-year-old boy as he blew the candles to his cake.

"So what is it Champ? A new bike? A new computer?" George West asked eagerly.

The blue eyed boy laughed and shook his head now; "can't say Uncle George then it won't come true."

Cat chuckled and took a knife "Well let's eat this cake then it will be time for presents" the red haired woman said making everyone cheer.

An hour later, Jayden and Sophie were playing rock band and singing along, Cat and Emma were cheering while Andre and Chris were looking for a song to play on their turn. "Well I have to go Jadelynn, I'm taking a flight out early tomorrow," Roy West stood and looked at his daughter and son-in-law. "It was a pleasant afternoon, and I'm glad Jayden had fun." He continued looking for his coat.

"We're glad you were able to make it sir," Beck handed Mr. West his coat.

"Yeah, yeah thanks for coming dad I'm sure Jay loved that PearPhone X you got him." Jade said, hugging him briefly.

"It was nothing, I'm sure he loved it. Now I should go already, I guess I'll see you in June for your birthday." With that he left, Jade rolled her eyes and fell onto the couch.

"I seriously thought you were gonna crack earlier sis." George said with a smirk on his face as he joined Jade and Beck in the living room.

"What are you talking about Jorge?" The former Goth asked with a tired voice.

"The old man gave enough reasons to be thrown out," The older West sibling explained. "I'm glad you didn't though show him you are better than that." George stated.

Jade looked at her brother as he started a conversation with her husband. Never in her life she would've thought that her brother being who he was would stand up for her. George Nicholas West had always been the favorite to his father making Jade seek more for the cold business man's approval, after George took his father's offer to take over the firm's office at California making him one of the most recognized lawyers in all L.A. Jade resigned and let the relationship with her brother fade away.

"Well as much as I enjoyed the party I have to go, I have a couple of meetings early tomorrow." George stood up, "Hey Champ I have to go." Jayden ran up to his Uncle and hugged him tightly. "Hope you liked your present kid"

The blue-eyed kid smiled broadly, "Yes, I loved it thank you so much"

George chuckled "I'm glad you liked it Jay" He put his nephew down and hugged his sister. "Take care squirt."

Jade chuckled at the mention of her former nickname, "You have to visit more often."

The Blue-eyed man laughed soundly "Of course I will, I love visiting my baby sister and her family." they let go after a minute.

"It was nice seeing you man, you have to visit us again soon." Beck pulled out his hand, but George enveloped him in a huge bear hug.

"We have been family for years, and you still scared of me Beckett?" The Canadian laughed as his brother-in-law let go of him.

"It was nice seeing you two Kitty Cat, such a shame about Robert leaving early and missing all the fun but I guess it's his loss." He shrugged and got down on his knees "Come here kids, give Uncle Jorge some love!" Emma and Chris ran up to George and hugged him tightly.

The brown-haired man put down Emma and Chris and stretched his arms on Andre's direction, "Don't you think I forgot about you Piano Man." Andre laughed out loud at the nickname and gave George a hug.

"And where is the beautiful Sophia?" The blue-eyed-man asked.

"I'm here Uncle George!" Sophia Harris stepped out and gave a hug to the oldest West sibling.

"Okay now, I'm seriously leaving, thanks for having me over family. Uncle George loves you!" The blue eyed man waived at everyone and started his car. "I'll text you as soon as I get home." He told Jade and drove away.

"How sad the monkey-man had to leave, he was one fine piece of meat to look at." Sikowitz said making everyone jump in surprise.

* * *

x. **Hey there! hope you guys aren't trying to find me and set me up on fire for taking this long updating. I am soooooo truly sorry for not updating faster but you know life is not the way we wantcause if it were... Liz Gillies would be my wife :D sadly that is only a dream if mine :P I'm updating today cause I have an injured toe and can't do anything but be sitting on my couch vegging out xD and for the past weeks I've been sick colds and my diabetes was a little high (too many things) but do not fear my lovelies I am on vacations for this week and will be writing a little more tan I do normally, going through half of chapter six as I'm posting :D **

**I bet you guys didn't expected Sophia huh? And now you're wondering Who is her, a daughter? WTF? well chapter six is to answer all of your questions ;3 now to take a little minute from your very busy life pleasee, pretty please press that blue (or it it yellow?) button down here and leave a little review, you know leave your death threats, nice comments, flamming you know even a nice receipe I am learning to cook some stuff :D hahaha okaay enough of me...**

**Love, peace and music.. **

**-Mels **


End file.
